


red velvet under pressure

by Anonymous



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Canon Trans Character, First Kiss, M/M, Smut, Trans Cody Walsh, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cody is baking.
Relationships: Pete the Plug/Cody “Night Angel” Walsh
Kudos: 55
Collections: Anonymous





	red velvet under pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Talk Too Much" by Coin!

Cody is baking.

This wouldn’t be unusual if it was anyone else that Pete lives with—except maybe Lars, who’s been known to get kicked out of the kitchen because he can’t even make toast without burning it. But Lars at least sometimes _attempts_ to cook, even if his housemates wish he would stop. Cody has, to Pete’s knowledge, never made anything in their shared kitchen that isn’t scrambled eggs. Even that’s a stretch, given that Cody seems to mostly subsist on a diet of Pop-Tarts, cereal, and Monster. But tonight, Pete has come in after work to find Cody in the kitchen, pouring what appears to be brownie batter into a metal tin. He stands there for a moment without Cody noticing, not really sure how to react to what he’s seeing. Cody looks more relaxed than usual, hair half-up in the back and cheeks slightly flushed from the heat of the oven. He’s wearing a dark green flannel, but he’s left it unbuttoned in the front, the way Pete does sometimes, and Pete smiles when he catches a flash of the scars on Cody’s chest. He’s about to step into the kitchen and say hi, when Cody turns and sees him. He flinches just slightly, and his face reddens as though he’s been caught doing something wrong. (Pete is a little annoyed by how cute he thinks that is.)

“Uh, hey, Pete,” Cody says awkwardly.

“Hey,” Pete says, taking a cautious step into the kitchen. “What are you making?”

“Um. Brownies,” Cody says, a little defensively. He pauses, then adds, “Not, like, weed brownies or anything. Just regular brownies.” 

Pete chuckles and nods. “I didn’t know you baked.”

“I don’t usually,” Cody mumbles. “I used to, but not so much anymore. But I just felt like it today, I guess. It’s stupid.”

“Dude,” Pete says, “baked goods are _never_ stupid.” Cody shrugs, but there’s a small smile on his face. He opens the oven and slides the pan inside, then grabs his phone, presumably to set a timer. Pete feels awkward, suddenly, just standing there, and he starts grabbing dishes and putting them into the sink and dishwasher.

“Oh, uh, thanks, man,” Cody says, and joins Pete in cleaning up the dishes. They’re silent for a few moments, and Pete can’t keep himself from glancing at Cody a couple of times. Cody catches him looking at one point, and Pete looks away quickly, feeling his face grow warm. After a minute, Cody reaches for a metal bowl on the counter, scoops up a fingerful of leftover batter, and pops it into his mouth. He tips the bowl towards Pete questioningly. “You want some?”  
“Hell yeah,” Pete says, grinning. He runs his hand along the inside of the bowl and scoops up some of the batter, then licks it off of his finger. When he looks up at Cody, a moment later, the first thing he notices is that Cody is already looking at him, and his eyes are dark and intense and beautiful. The second thing he notices is that there’s a smudge of chocolate batter at the corner of his mouth.

“You have, um…” Pete says, motioning towards Cody’s mouth. Cody looks at him quizzically, and suddenly, without really even meaning to, Pete is reaching up and wiping the batter away with his thumb, and then he’s touching Cody’s lips and oh fuck oh _fuck_ he did not think this through.

“Shit, sorry,” Pete stammers, yanking his hand away. “You had chocolate, um, on your mouth, and I didn’t think, and…that was super inappropriate, I’m really sorry—”

“It’s okay,” Cody interrupts quietly. His eyes are wide and locked on Pete’s, and his face is bright pink, and suddenly they are very, very close together. Pete forgets what he was going to say next, or if he even was going to say anything, as Cody stares at him.

“Pete,” Cody says, his voice barely above a whisper, “can I—”

“Yes,” Pete interrupts, without even thinking about it.

“You don’t even know what I was going to ask,” Cody says, his eyes flicking down to Pete’s mouth.

“I think I have some idea,” Pete murmurs, and then Cody’s lips are on his, hot and insistent and urgent. The kiss tastes like chocolate and cigarette smoke, and Pete can already feel himself melting into the taste and feel of it as he threads one hand into Cody’s hair and snakes his other arm around his waist. He tilts his head, deepening the kiss, and Cody responds by grabbing the back of Pete’s neck and biting gently at his lower lip, pulling a small gasp from Pete’s throat. Cody pulls back for a moment, his lips still nearly touching Pete’s, and says, “Sorry, was that okay?”

“Oh yeah,” Pete replies. “Very okay.” Cody grins, and Pete kisses him again. This time, Cody pushes him gently against the counter, and Pete lets go of Cody’s hair to hook a finger in his belt loop and yank him closer. It’s not until Cody slides a hand up the back of Pete’s shirt that Pete comes to his senses and remembers that they’re in a kitchen that they share with four other people. Reluctantly, he pulls away and says, “Okay, we _cannot_ do this in here.”

“Right, yeah, of course not,” Cody says. “Uh, sorry.”

“No, god, you’re fine. Um, how long do the brownies have?”

Cody grabs his phone from the counter, glances at it, and says, “Twenty-eight minutes.”

“Do you…want to go up to my room?” Pete asks hesitantly. He’s reasonably sure what the answer will be, but it’s still a little nerve-wracking to ask. But Cody just nods and says, “Yeah. Fuck yeah.”

“Cool,” Pete says, and kisses Cody one more time before grabbing his hand and leading him up to the attic. He half-expects there to be a lull once they actually get to his room—one of those awkward pre-hookup non-conversations where both people are saying any random thing they can think of and silently wondering when they can start making out. But as soon as he shuts and locks the door, Cody’s hands are in his, pulling him into a messy, heated kiss.

Kissing Cody is…not quite what Pete expected. He isn’t quite sure what he _did_ expect, even with the embarrassing number of times he’s pictured this exact situation. But he knows he wasn’t expecting it to feel so… _familiar_. Cody kisses him smoothly, easily, and his lips fit against Pete’s as though they’ve been doing this for years. It’s not that there’s nothing awkward about it—Pete knows from experience that kissing is pretty much always awkward. Their teeth clack together painfully a couple of times, and Pete trips over a stray shoe as he tugs Cody over to the bed, almost sending both of them crashing to the ground. But even the awkward parts of it feel somehow _right_ , Pete thinks absently as he regains his balance and sinks down onto the bed, pulling Cody with him. They collapse into a tangle of lips and teeth and hands, both of them yanking clumsily at each other’s clothes. Pete kind of loses track of time (something that’s easy for him to do even when he’s _not_ making out with someone he’s wanted to make out with for months), but he’s pretty sure it hasn’t been more than five minutes by the time his pants have been discarded on the floor, along with both his and Cody’s shirts. He winds up on top of Cody, straddling him, with Cody’s hands resting on the small of his back. Pete kisses Cody’s mouth, his cheeks, his jaw, then begins working his way down his neck. He bites gently at Cody’s throat, and Cody gasps softly, digging his nails lightly into Pete’s back. Pete bites a little harder, sucks a mark into the skin just above Cody’s collarbone, and Cody makes a noise in the back of his throat that makes Pete feel a little dizzy.

“Hey, Pete,” Cody says breathlessly, and Pete pulls back to look at him. His cheeks are flushed, his lips swollen and red. He looks _really_ fucking good, and it takes a lot of effort for Pete to make regular eye contact with him instead of I-want-to-fuck-you-so-badly-it’s-driving-me-crazy eye contact.

“Yeah?” Pete says, forcing himself to look at Cody’s eyes instead of his mouth.

“Just to be clear,” Cody says hesitantly. “You, like, want to have sex, right?” Pete laughs, startled, and immediately regrets it when Cody breaks eye contact, his expression darkening slightly. It’s not even that Pete thinks it’s _funny_ or anything, it’s just a surprising question to be asked when he’s half-naked and kissing Cody with a desperation that would be embarrassing if Cody wasn’t kissing him the exact same way.

“Sorry, I know it’s a stupid fucking question,” Cody mumbles. “I’m just not, like, great at reading people, and sometimes I’ll think someone wants something that they don’t actually want, or—”

“Hey, no,” Pete cuts him off, gently cupping the side of Cody’s face with his hand. “It’s not a stupid question. It just surprised me, that’s all. I’m glad you asked, I’m trying to get better at being clear about stuff like that. But, yes, I want to have sex. If that’s what you want, of course.”

Cody looks back up at him and nods, a small smile tugging at his lips. “Fuckin’ sick, dude.” Pete laughs and kisses him again, then rests his hands on the waistband of Cody’s pants and says, “Can I—?” Cody nods emphatically, and Pete makes quick work of his pants and discards them somewhere on the floor with his own pants and both of their shirts. Cody grabs his shoulders and pulls him back down into a bruising kiss, then lets one leg fall to the side so Pete’s legs fit between his. Pete takes the hint, rolling his hips downward as he kisses along the side of Cody’s jaw. Cody gasps out a tiny moan, and Pete shifts slightly and drives his thigh down between Cody’s legs. He can feel how wet Cody is even through his underwear, and Cody moans again, louder this time, his grip on Pete’s shoulders tightening. His hips jerk up, desperate for friction, and Pete obliges, grinding back down against him again and again. Cody is making the _hottest_ noises, gasping and whimpering into Pete’s mouth with each kiss, and it’s driving Pete fucking wild. He presses frantic, messy kisses to Cody’s neck, down to his chest, as Cody grinds up against him with increasing desperation. He cries out when he comes, back arching and nails digging hard into Pete’s back, and it’s all Pete can do not to cry out too, watching Cody come undone like this. Pete thinks this might be the first time he’s seen Cody with his guard completely, one hundred percent down, and it’s mesmerizing.

“Fuck,” Cody mumbles as he sits up, and Pete chuckles and kisses him softly. After a moment, Cody looks up at him and says, “Do you want me to—?” Pete nods, then quickly wiggles out of his underwear before positioning himself back on top of Cody, this time straddling his lap. “Here,” he says, gently guiding Cody’s hand between his legs. There are about a million other things he wants to do, and he knows that if they do this again (which, god, he hopes they do), they’re going to have to do it properly, actually talk about what they like and don’t like and stuff like that. But right now he’s pretty focused on just getting off as quickly as possible, because he doesn’t know how much longer the brownies have, and he kind of thinks he might die if he doesn’t have an orgasm before the timer goes off.

“Okay,” Cody says, tilting his head up for a kiss as Pete begins to grind down onto his hand. He’s already so worked up that he’s pretty sure this isn’t going to take long, and he can’t hold back a moan as Cody’s fingers stroke gently over his clit. He cries out softly when Cody bites down on the skin just below his collarbone, then immediately presses soft kisses over the same spot. Pete braces himself against the headboard with one hand and tangles the other in Cody’s hair, as Cody kisses his neck, his chest, his jaw. He continues to press his fingers up against Pete’s clit, hitting exactly the right spot, until Pete is gasping and swearing with nearly every breath. It’s not long before he can feel himself reaching the verge of orgasm, can feel it building and burning throughout his body. He closes his eyes and tilts his head back and lets it crash over him, grabbing frantically at Cody’s hair as he comes with a moan. He collapses next to Cody, breathing hard as he comes back to himself. Cody grins, even as he rubs at his wrist with his other hand.

“Fuck, sorry, dude, your hand must be killing you,” Pete says, laughing.

“It’s okay,” Cody says, and he looks almost… _affectionate_ as he leans in to kiss Pete again. Pete gently strokes his thumb over Cody’s cheek, kissing him slowly, sweetly. They’re interrupted by the sudden jangling of the alarm on Cody’s phone, startling both of them.

“Oh shit,” Cody says. “The brownies are done.” 

Pete grins as he sits up and gives Cody one last kiss. “Perfect timing.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commissioned fic, and I have writing commissions open! Shoot me a twitter dm (@strange_darling) if you’re interested!


End file.
